


Anything to make you well

by Narttu



Category: Finbert
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli's ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything to make you well

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo Minor illness

Cough...cough cough…

Sauli had never felt this miserable in years. Whatever flu had been going around not only stalked him down but beat him up for the chase. Now he was stuck in bed. Stuck because even the thought of moving made him tired. Limbs heavy as boulders, but his head felt the worst. When his toothpaste became low he would roll up the tube from the bottom to gather up what was left in the cap. The same could be said for his head, feeling like that cap all stuffed and full of snot. The bed was littered with used tissues.

“Oh baby.” Adam wanted to do something for his beloved. More than taking him to see the doctor or making him soup. He wanted to snap his fingers and have his playful smiling Finn healthy and well for him. With him was a tray of items. Sitting it on the nightstand, he crawled up onto the bed next to his lover. Using the back of his hand to check Sauli’s temperature, a frown showed that he was still hot.

Helping Sauli to sit up, he handed over several pills and some water to take them with. “You don’t have to babysit me.” Sauli felt bad enough without adding the guilt to taking Adam’s day away from him.

“Don’t be silly. When you get me sick I expect you to take care of me in return.” Winking that it was a joke, Adam snuggled in close to his lover, feeling the heat the Finn was giving off. “What did your mother do to help you feel better when you where sick as a child?” Sometimes it was just the simplest things that could cheer you up.

A small smile started to form on Sauli’s face till it was torn away by a coughing fit. Hiding his mouth in the crook of his arm till it passed, it left his cheeks a rosy pink. Lying back flat, he turned to look at Adam again. “One winter when I had the flu I was so mad because Santa was supposed to visit my school that day. I feared that if I wasn’t there he wouldn’t know what I would want. But my mother kept me in bed. Later she came into my room with Lusikkaleivat - err, spoon cookies, lemon ones. Then while I ate, she read me a moomin book.”

“You forgot all about Santa?”

“For a little while. But he left what I wanted under the tree anyways.”

“The man always knows.”

“Indeed he does.” Letting out a yawn, the medicine was starting to kick in. Sauli’s body was slipping into sleep.

Adam stayed with him till he was sleeping soundly then got up to put his idea into action. Baking was not a talent he had or ever wanted to have. He hoped Sauli would give him points for trying though. Google was a wonderful tool. Adam found a recipe for the cookies. Gathering a list of ingredients, he did a little shopping before returning home, determined to be the best damn boyfriend ever.

In the picture it was easy to see where the cookies got their name. It was their shape. Adam’s though, looked nothing like that. His were what he would delicately call abstract. The filling that was supposed to be tucked inside was spilling out in random places. Though in tasting one, it took him nearly twenty minutes to gain the courage, it was pretty good. Putting them onto a place with a glass of milk on the side, he grabbed the other gift he got while he was out and headed into the bedroom.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Adam brushed some of Sauli’s hair back. In doing so Adam noticed that the Finn's skin didn’t feel like it was burning up anymore. The pink is his cheeks had faded. “Oh thank God.” His lover was on the mend.

“Adam?” Blinking his eyes open slowly, he reached out wanting to pull the other closer. Snuggling Adam, as Sauli found, was the answer to every problem, every question, just everything.

“I have a surprise for you.” Bringing up the plate, there was coyness to his voice. Worried how Sauli would react to their appearance.

“You made these?” Sitting up in bed, Sauli took one, using his other hand to cup under his mouth to catch any crumbs as he dove into the cookie, nearly downing it in one bite. “So good!” Talking with his mouth full he popped the rest of the cookie into his mouth and grabbed another.

Reaching next to the bed, Adam brought out his other gift.

“You didn’t.”

The look of love was so clear in Sauli’s eyes that drew Adam in. “I did. You’re in my life now and it’s my responsibility to get you well and make you happy.” Opening the book titled ‘Moominpappa at sea’ Adam started to read from it.

Seeing Sauli smile made it all worth it to Adam. This was just the start of a lifetime of happiness for them both.

The End


End file.
